Moments
by Akane Kuran
Summary: This is a flashback oneshot, something I'm going to be writing more of. It's a Forbidden Fruit oneshot, so if you don't like the whole Forbidden Fruit racket, you shouldn't read this. But if you want to be nice to me, then read away, and review too, I love reviews.


**Moments.**

**Forbidden Fruit oneshot. Gigantic-ass thanks to Ninety-Six Smiles because this was pretty much her idea. I got the title from the One Direction song.**

**Magenta gets really sick, falls asleep and flashes back to her senior year of high school. Rated T for sex, drugs, and mean high schoolers.**

* * *

Magenta was sick.

Not a huge change, but it was something out of the ordinary. Her temperature spiked 104 and she passed out. When she woke up, she fell back asleep. And dreamed.

...

_2006..._

_"CancerGirl."_

_"CancerGirl."_

_Magenta faced her upper locker and glared at it. Reaching up, her pale hand barely reached the lock. _

_"4/30/89"_

_Her birthday was a predictable combination. Not that it mattered. Her medication had been stolen before, but they were caught by the vice principal and for once they backed off. _

_Magenta had friends, she had those few people who felt bad for her and she had the people who didn't make fun of her, but that was about a third of the school. To most, she was CancerGirl Alvarado._

_Magenta made another grab for a book and jabbed her wrist on a loose nail._

_"Shit." a droplet of blood trickled down her arm and under her sleeve._

_"CancerGirl!" Magenta froze. Jumping up, she arbitrarily grabbed a few books. By some coincidence, the book she needed was on the bottom of the pile, shoving a canister of pills into her pocket, she started across the hall to the dangerously steep flight of stairs that would take her to her next class._

_Two taller boys passed by, _

_"Don't infect me, bitch." one whispered, _

_Before Magenta knew it, she was tripping, and the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was seeing a shoe next to her face._

_..._

_"17 year old female, presents with head trauma, bruises, swollen wrist and... lots of blood."_

_"Jason, honey, I'm the nurse, I can handle it."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_Magenta opened her eyes. She was once again in the nurse's office, a short Asian woman and a boy with wavy black hair standing over her. _

_"Ow..."_

_"Alvarado, you're in my office, remember me? Nurse Leung, I took care of you when you bled out last semester."_

_"I tried to forget that."_

_Nurse Leung smiled, "Okay! So, I need to go call your parents, Alvarado. Make sure they know what to expect when you come home with a huge bruise on your cute little ass!"_

_"How do you know I have one?" Magenta whined as Nurse Leung left, she glanced at the boy next to her. She recognized him, Jason Melman, he was pretty popular, he was a fucking jock. He'd probably shoved into a few lockers in the time he'd been at the school, he too was a senior._

_"Did you see who tripped you?"_

_"It was Matthew Ward."_

_"What? He'd never trip anyone!"_

_"Well, he did."_

_Jason was silent. "So do you actually have cancer?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Answer the question!"_

_"Yes. Just for the record, I'm not contagious. The reason I sometimes wear a surgical mask is because all of you are contagious."_

_"But you've got hair..."_

_Magenta sat up and punched Jason in the arm._

* * *

"How much has her fever gone up?"

"I DON'T KNOW, STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"...Sorry, Kimi, I just-"

"She's sleeping, we're going to keep it like that.

* * *

_2006._

_"Just do it."_

_"It's just a needle."_

_"SHUT UP JASON!"_

_"Come on, just let me do this, or I'll tie you up and make you listen to my sister singing one of her original songs."_

_"...Okay. Fine."_

_Jason took the syringe and held it above Magenta's bare thigh. She squeezed his hand tightly,_

_"Can you not break my hand, please?"_

_"Sorry. Just do it."_

_"Okay, just think about what I'm going to do to you when I'm done-"_

_Magenta giggled and stared into space. Jason injected her,_

_"Ow!"_

_"It's fine, you're done, sweetie."_

_"Sweetie?"_

_"Just go with it."_

_"Fine." __Magenta pulled her skirt up and wrapped her legs around Jason's waist. "Here's hoping my mom doesn't just walk in. It's so sexy that you gave me a shot. I think I'll have you do it every day."__  
_

_"Maybe we should buy a house..." Jason whispered into Magenta's hair._

_"Definitely. Maybe you should inject me someplace else..."_

_"You need another shot?"_

_"Jason. Please. Inject?"_

_"Oh, right, okay..."_

_Rayne chose that convenient moment to walk in, "You little whore."_

_"RAYNE, GET OUT!"_

_"Make me."_

_"Jason, kill him."_

* * *

"She hated high school, everyone was so mean to her."

"That's sick."

"Brad, where did you go to high school?"

"During high school, I lived in this... ridiculous little town in Ohio, uh, Denton, because my mom was an alcoholic, I lived with my aunt and my cousins, so I went to Denton High. It's actually where me and Magenta met last year."

"You lived in Denton?"

"Sadly."

"We did too! It's where we went from Likia, just before Magenta was born. Did you ever see Magenta at your school?"

"I'm not sure. There was this one girl. And she had leukemia, it was awful, everyone called her Cancer-Girl, it was just mean. I always felt bad for her, I mean, we didn't really cross paths that much, but if it was Magenta... Oh God... it was Magenta..."

* * *

_2006. Officer Diane Majors's POV._

_The girl already had the boy in the locker room shower by the time I arrived at the school. The emergency was a flurry of pink prom dress and screaming. _

_"What happened, honey, is this your boyfriend?"_

_"WE WERE JUST GETTING DRUNK! Tequila...?"_

_The girl is wearing a prom dress, she's obviously about 17, old enough to have heard the rumour that a shower could bring someone out of a heroin overdose._

_"What's your boyfriend's name, sweetheart?"_

_"Jason, he's not gonna die, right?"_

_"I hope not, can you tell me if he's diabetic or not?"_

_"He's not, are you a paramedic?"_

_"No, they're on their way."_

_"Jason, wake up, wake up, Jason, WAKE UP! PLEASE! JASON!"_

_"Ssh, are you the only one here?"_

_"No, everyone else is outside, my friends, his friends too."_

_"Okay, I'm going to have to go tell them I'm going to help him."_

_"No, don't leave."_

_"Honey, the paramedics will be here soon, let me go tell them."_

_The girl nods and slaps the boy's face. His eyes are open a crack, so is his mouth. He's pale, I'm not sure if he'll make it or not, hopefully the paramedics arrive on time._

_I peek out the door, there's a flock of kids there, all in full prom regalia._

_"JASON, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" yells a tall boy with brown hair, his date is squealing just as loud, _

_"He overdosed on heroin, I'd appreciate if nobody else came in, we already have his date in there-"_

_"CANCER-GIRL? I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!"_

_The boy shoves past me into the locker room, shoving the skinny girlfriend out of the way._

_"TROY-"_

_"SHUT UP, CANCER-GIRL, YOU DID THIS!"_

_..._

_Third Person._

_"Mmm... Magenta?"_

_"JASON!" You're awake!"_

_"Wh- who's with you?"_

_"Troy, Angelica, Suzie and Farrah, your parents and my parents... Uh, and Mrs Lee and Mr Faust, they got into the ambulance at the last second."_

_Magenta smoothed her dress down, touching Jason's hand gingerly,_

_"What happened...?"_

_"You overdosed."_

_"I- I know... wh-why did you call 911?"_

_"Because you were dying..." Magenta fell silent, "You were killing yourself, weren't you!"_

_"Genta, look at me... you need to promise me-"_

_"NO! YOU'RE NOT DYING!" Magenta screamed, tears were beginning to form,_

_"Please, baby, don't do this, please..."_

_"JASON! YOU ALMOST DIED!"_

_"You need to promise me... that you'll beat this..."_

_"NO! JASON, YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU WON'T!"_

_"I love you... Magenta... and I know... I'll see you again... but you will have lived... a whole life... I believe in you..."_

_"JASON, STAY AWAKE!"_

_Magenta was cut off as Jason flatlined._


End file.
